Recuerdos
by libstik
Summary: esta es la pequeña historia años despues..es algo triste por fa diganme ke tal


Recuerdos

Era en la aldea de Konoha, un anciano se encontraba en su cama acostado disfrutando el cálido sol que tocaba sus mejillas, miraba las nubes tan tranquilamente, suspiraba de vez en cuando, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño libro en donde habían miles de historias de sus misiones y de todo lo importante que había pasado en toda su vida, se notaba feliz a pesar de tener una gran soledad en su corazón, por la ventana apreciaba a sus nietos a lo lejos, sonreía al ver que eran completamente diferentes a el, eran tan activos igual que sus hijos, se levanto un momento y tomo su pequeño libro y fue directamente al pequeño escritorio que tenia en su habitación, tomo asiento y empezó a escribir...

_24 de octubre _

_Hoy es un día muy agradable, las nubes no pueden ser mas relajantes, hace mucho tiempo que no las miraba tal vez será porque había algo mas hermoso que observar en mi hogar, este día pensé mucho en mi pasado y un recuerdo vino a mi memoria, fue cuando me dije que me casaría con una mujer mas o menos bonita, que tendría 2 hijos, una niña primero y un niño después, que tendría un trabajo normal con un salario normal y que moriría primero que mi esposa para no sufrir pero no, llego esa mujer a mi vida ella es...tan problemática, esa mujer cambio la mayor parte de lo que yo ya tenia contemplado, ella es tan hermosa, ella...no se como decirlo...ella es el amor de mi vida, por ella deje de ver las nubes que tanto me gustaban porque para ser sinceros ella era mucho mas interesante observar que unas nubes, también recordé cuando hable con mi padre de porque se había casado con una mujer tan estricta y me dijo que era porque a veces sonreía, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, así es ella, cuando sonríe es difícil no mirarla..._

La voz de una joven lo saco de sus pensamientos Shikamaru la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa , la chica lo miro y le sonrió de nuevo, era extraño verlo con ese animo después de todo lo que había pasado, la chica que ya tendría como unos 35 años se acerco a el y lo tomo de las rodillas...

**-No íbamos a jugar shogi?**

**-A si es cierto...se me había olvidado**

**-Ya esta todo listo...cuanto vamos en el marcador?**

**-35 a 8**

**-Creo que hoy va a ser el 9 **

**-Ni lo sueñes Shikami**

**-Te espero abajo...te quiero mucho**

La chica se retiro de la habitación del anciano, Shikamaru la miro y sonrió, esa niña si que era muy competitiva con el, nunca se rendía con el y para ser franco ella era demasiado buena en el shogi, esas 8 veces que ella lo había vencido 4 habían sido porque el la dejo ganar y las otras 4 eran porque su esposa se lo había pedido.

Una hora después el juego de ellos había acabado y Temishi había vencido, la felicidad de la chica eran tanta que Shikamaru simplemente la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y algunos minutos después el se retiro, quería caminar un rato por las calles de Konoha, caminaba lentamente observando todo, se encontró con algunos de sus amigos y con el gran Hokage que se encontraba en la tienda de remen era extraño ver a un ser tan importante para Konoha comiendo remen en la calle, se encontró también con el hijo se Asuma y con sus amigos del equipo 10, viejos momentos que en su memoria pasaban, todos ya eran unos ancianos, el único que podría decirse que estaba en forma era Rock Lee que aun en sus 87 años seguia haciendo esos entrenamientos suicidas, los demás seguían siendo ninjas jubilados que entrenaban a sus generaciones, la mayoría tenia a sus parejas a sus lados, la que nunca se supo muy bien fue Sakura ya que misteriosamente salió embarazada, muchas cosas han pasado por aquí que es difícil de contarlas todas.

Llego a mi lugar favorito, ese gran espacio de tierra, lentamente me acuesto por el cansancio de estar parado casi todo el día, el atardecer es hermoso, algunas estrellas se asoman en el horizonte, el aire empezaba a refrescar pero aun con eso no le importaba, no podía perderse ese magnifico paisaje, a lo lejos un hombre se acerco lentamente con el y se acostó en la misma posición de su padre...

**-Es hermosa la vista no lo crees?**

**-Lo se**

**-Temishi...necesito pedirte un favor**

**-Habla**

**-Por favor cuida mucho a la familia...no dejes que cualquier hombre sin escrúpulos trate de entrar a la familia así como así**

**-Porque me dices esto?**

**-No lo se...solo por decirlo**

Su hijo lo miro con extrañeza y después se levantaron los 2 para irse a casa, ya era hora de la cena, la cena estuvo tranquila como siempre con risas y algunas peleas por la comida, no era que faltase es solo que siempre era lo mismo, el anciano fue a su habitación de nuevo y vio el pequeño libro que estaba sobre el escritorio, se sentó y empezó a escribir de nuevo

_No supe que cosa hizo que me enamorara de ella, si su inquebrantable orgullo, su sonrisa, su belleza, nunca lo sabré pero lo que se es que la amo y le doy gracias por haber cambiado todas mis expectativas de la vida, quería tener solo 2 hijos y tuvimos 4, no me arrepiento de tenerlos pero...era demasiado problemático tener 4 hijos, tuve primero un hombre, lo se, no fue lo que quise pero así es ella, es algo contreras, después tuve un par de gemelos un niña y niño y hasta el ultimo mi pequeña princesa, la pequeña Shikami, se que para los padres no debe de haber preferencias y no las hay, es solo que esa niña me recuerda mucho mi Temari y lo ultimo cuando dije que moriría primero que mi esposa para no sufrir pero desgraciadamente no lo pude hacer, tarde semanas en poder ver a Shikami a los ojos, nunca entendí porque te tuviste que ir así de repente, marchitaste mi vida, nuestros hijos viven en la casa para cuidarme de que tome mis medicinas pero ellos no entienden que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, te extraño tanto mi amor, hace solo 5 meses que te fuiste intento ser fuerte al frente de nuestros nietos e hijos pero es demasiado difícil, a veces cuando bajo las escaleras te busco en la cocina pero cuando la veo bacía me doy cuenta que tu no estas y ya no volverás, no recuerdo a ver llorado ni una vez por ti, pensé que a ti no te gustaría para nada así que me guarde las lagrimas para mi corazón, te extraño demasiado, la cama se me hace tan enorme pero no te preocupes pronto nos veremos, mi reina, mi amor, mi Temari..._

Shikamaru cerro el libro y tristemente se fue a acostar de lado de la ventana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no cerro la cortina, se quedo mirando las estrellas, esas estrellas que le encantaban a su esposa, cerro sus ojos con mucha pesadez y quedo dormido.

Ya era de mañana, era igual de refrescante que el día anterior, los rayos del sol se posaban en el rostro de Shikamaru, se veía tan pacifico en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo le otorgaba a su esposa, Temishi entro para despertar a su padre, se sentó en la cama y le toco el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba frió, toco su cuello y no sentía el pulso, Temishi sonrió con mucha tristeza y acomodo los cabellos de su padre mientras hacia eso Shikami miraba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación, profundas lagrimas caían suavemente de sus ojos...

**-Ahora si padre...ve con ella...espero que ahora seas feliz**

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de su hijo antes de que lo abrazara con fuerza, lo mas sorprendente era que el seguia con esa sonrisa inmortal, esa sonrisa que solo era para su esposa, esa sonrisa que ella le enseño a dársela a quien la necesitase.


End file.
